


Honeypie

by adamsangel (diredog)



Series: Adam One Shots [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/adamsangel
Summary: This was one of my favorites to write, also I couldn't find the tag for eating cum out of someone so...warning for that. Enjoy Flip/Reader.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Adam One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672912
Kudos: 23





	Honeypie

Flip was running late, he had more cases which caused him to work overtime. Tonight though, he called me to come keep him company since no one would be there but him. I knocked on the door, waiting outside for a few moments before he came to unlock it.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed the side of my head and locked up behind me. I walked to where I know his desk was, I had visited him plenty of times before this.

"What are you working on tonight?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his desk with my arms crossed.

"Something special." He stood in front of me, legs on either side of my own. The way he looked at me sent a shiver down my spine. I had seen it before, but not like this. He was different somehow, his darker, his muscles tensed just slightly.

"Flip what are you doing?" I laughed nervously. He silenced me with a kiss, a kiss that was much more sloppy and intense than I was used to from him. He quickly had me disheveled, my lipstick smeared across my mouth and my shirt halfway off.

"I need you." He growled in my ear, grabbing me by the waist and flipping me so I was bent over the desk. I couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise as he made quick work of my pants and underwear. I looked back at him as best as I could and he was unbuttoning, groaning once he was free from the confines of his jeans.

"Ready baby?" I could tell he had a smirk on his face as he slid into me, making sure I felt every last inch until he was completely buried inside. He grabbed my wrists, handcuffing them together so I couldn't move or touch myself.

"Please, this is torture." I whined but he didn't listen, instead pressing a thumb to my clit and slowly rubbing it in circles. His other hand smacked my ass hard, leaving a red mark just as quickly as he had smacked me. He kept this up for a few moments until my entire ass was raw and tender. This quickly had me shaking and moaning, and he pulled away from my clit any time he knew I was close. It drove me crazy the way his thrusts would change depending on the noises I would make, the faster my breathing got the slower he would go but if I was too calm he'd bring me right back to the brink of my orgasm.

I could feel him throbbing, aching to cum as his thrusts became more sporadic. I was teetering on the edge of the most intense orgasm I would have had in a long time, the last few thrusts proving to be just enough to send me over that fine line. I tried to grab anything to stabilize me but couldn't, falling forward, my entire body weight on the desk. He chuckled, watching as the cum dripped slowly down my still throbbing cunt.

"I'm not finished yet sweetheart, I'm still a little...hungry." He licked his lips and fell to his knees, burying his face between my legs. His tongue lapped up every drop of his own cum mixed with mine, slowly savoring every single ounce of it until he had me back to tiptoeing the line of an orgasm.

"Please, I need to cum again." I begged, my voice cracking.

"I don't think so, I don't think you really want it." He mumbled, kissing my clit ever so gently.

"You don't understand me, I _need_ to cum. If I don't cum I...I don't know what'll happen but it won't be good. So please, sir, let me cum." I had mustered up all of my courage to beg him even more.

"That's my girl." He went to town, leaving no place untouched as he brought me to my second orgasm. He made sure to clean me up before helping me stand. I was wobbly on my feet, for good reason, and he laughed and held me close.

"Let's go home. I bet you'll want a nice warm bath otherwise you might be a little sore in the morning." He smacked my ass once more before we headed back outside and to the car, leaving for the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinkier than I expected so if you liked it leave a kudos and a comment! I'll be taking more character prompts any time you guys comment!


End file.
